


It’s not fun to be safe

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Y/n) as mother, Adopted Children, F/M, Motherly Instincts, Rain, playing in the rain, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Setting : aboveground. rain.Characters : Reader, Sans, Frisk, Monster Kid, Toriel, mentions of Papyrus, OCs (adopted kids of Sans and Reader)Imagine : “Kids!!!!!!! It’s raining! Take your clothes off!”





	It’s not fun to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a thing I made based on an unpublished fanfic I made (unpublished because I still had a lot of fics started but not finished yet so I decided not to post it as of now). 
> 
> Anyway, the unpublished story goes that there’s this skeleton child that popped out of nowhere and Sans was forced to take him under his wing. Blah blah blah (I really don’t like spoilers so I’m just gonna say the basics). And Reader adopted a human kid, so everything’s always a new adventure with Sans and Reader. 
> 
> Also, I’m figuring out if people would read this fluffy story I have. So it’s like testing the waters.

 

It started out with a dark sky and a humid atmosphere. Sans stood by the window of his living room, looking up at the gray clouds looming above them. He turned around when he heard his brother made a noise of amazement, it was in between a gasp, shout, murmur and everything that makes up a firework jammed inside his throat. His eye lights shifted from Papyrus to (Y/n), the human who is in fact brandishing a plastic spoon for some unknown reason.

Then it was the sound of patters on the shed’s roof and against the windows. The wind howling outside the house yet inside they could hear it whispering.

And finally, (Y/n)’s announcement of, “KIDS!!! IT’S RAINING!”

So that resulted with thunderous stomping, skipping down the stairs and four children stumbling on each other’s feet. Two of them in particular had stars (one literally, the other metaphorically) in their eyes as they rushed off to a window by the kitchen. “Woah! It’s pouring!!” One child from the pair, a human with locks of black tied into a messy bun, had exclaimed and held onto his brother’s hand. “Come on, Tempus!” He said as he started to rush to the front door, dragging the skeleton kid behind him.

“Hey- HEY WAIT!” (Y/n) shouted and blocked their way before they even stepped out of the kitchen archway. “You gotta lose a few garments first.”

“Oh yeah!” Both children slammed their respective palms on their foreheads. “Thanks, mom!” They flashed (Y/n) a grin of their own and went to take off their hoodies.

As (Y/n) retrieved the hoodies of the children, their shirts and their pants which left them in their kiddie boxers, the skeleton named Tempus had noticed the other two children not far away from them sending him a look of S.O.S. Tempus tugged onto (Y/n)’s sleeve to grab her attention, then pointed sneakily to the side. Her eyes glanced from her adopted son to the left and she couldn’t have stopped the confused snort she just let out.

“Oh my god, Toriel. Frisk looks like a marshmallow.” By the deadpan that the aforementioned Frisk had, Tempus giggled which drawn his brother’s attention to the situation.

“You gotta be safe than sorry, the rain is cold and they’d be sick if they get wet—“

“Toriel, enough! TORIEL. THIS IS JUST RAIN. NOT FREAKING HAIL— DON’T TELL ME THAT THOSE UMBRELLAS ARE FOR THEM.” (Y/n) set her sons’ clothes on the back of the couch and she walked to the goat monster still busy with fitting every possible clothing on the persons of the children.

She waved for Monster Kid and he waddled his way to her crouched form. (Y/n) unbuttoned the raincoat he wore then saw a windbreaker. She unzipped the windbreaker to reveal a jacket. “What?” She grumbled then proceeded to unzip the jacket to show a sweater. (Y/n) lifted the sweater up to finally be greeted by the outfit Monster Kid came in. “You do realize that M.K.’s made for the cold, right?”

“Toriel, Frisk’s gonna have a heatstroke if you keep on packing him with those— where in underground do you get all those jackets?!”

“Oh no!” Toriel gasped and stopped from looping the scarf in her hands around Frisk’s neck. “A heatstroke?!”

“It’s a metaphor, Tori! They’re not gonna have a heatstroke, but they might actually choke from all that or something.”

“Victor and Tempus are waaay too underdressed! Aren’t you worried they’d be sick?” Toriel stared at the two brothers having a play fight.

“Toriel, if you’re gonna keep suiting Frisk and M.K. with this much clothes, they might as well take a bath in the tub with a shower,” (Y/n) sighed as she argued with a fellow mother. “And this isn’t good for Frisk.”

“It isn’t good for them to get sick.”

“Look, Toriel. Obviously you don’t know much about humans. But let me tell you something,” (Y/n) had to lift herself up a little as she wrapped an arm around Toriel’s neck, the monster who sat on her knees had leaned to the right as the human pressed her body against hers. “We have this thing called immune system, I don’t know the science of it— sweetheart, thank you, but not now,” (Y/n) brought up a finger as if to say ‘one moment’ without even looking at Sans who was ready to actually butt in, but of course his love had predicted his actions. “Anyway, I don’t know the science of it. The gist is that we have it to protect us from any diseases or something. There may be ups and downs but I don’t have the patience to talk about it, you can ask Sans though. What I’m trying to say is, Frisk’s gotta learn at some point in their life. At least give them free reign to experience everything they can.”

‘ _And if Frisk is immune to Papyrus’ and Undyne cooking and even the two’s combined disaster extravaganza, then they’re basically god_.’ (Y/n) thought with a silent snicker.

“Mamaaa.”

“Whoops,” (Y/n) grinned and stood up to wave at her two boys. “You guys go on ahead.”

“WOOOOO!!” Tempus and Victor cried out and opened the door to sprint out the porch and jump right into the puddles of the lawn.

“And please don’t bring a dead rat inside!” She called out to them as they answered with ‘Yes, maaa!!’

“Back to Frisk and M.K.” (Y/n) turned back to the other pair. “Let’s get you out these clothes. And to ease your heart, Tori, I’ll let them wear the raincoat.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a sneak peek into that unpublished fic, but I’m definitely going to post it sometime. So yeah, y’all can tell me how this is


End file.
